


Просто причуда

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnlingus, F/M, Guro, Hanging, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Синдзи не может просто стоять и смотреть, как Рэй, его тайную любовь, вешают, поэтому он предлагает свою помощь.





	Просто причуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a whim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587139) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Я, Икари Синдзи, проснулся посреди ночи и не мог снова уснуть. Так что я решил поступить так, как всегда поступаю в таких случаях – пойти поподглядывать за Сорю Аской, девушкой живущей со мной в одной квартире, хотя, естественно, в другой комнате. Она моя подруга и, я должен признать, совершенная нимфоманка. Каждую ночь она приводит домой нового парня или даже взрослого мужчину и трахается всю ночь напролёт. Как и любой нормальный подросток, я не могу оставаться спокоен, когда подобное происходит в соседней комнате. Я повадился подглядывать за трахающейся Аской, чтобы потом, вернувшись в свою комнату, дрочить, представляя, как делаю это с Рэй.

Аянами Рэй – это моя возлюбленная. Хотя мне никак не хватает храбрости ей признаться. Она полная противоположность Аски-нимфоманки – чиста как ангел. Но мы все трое хорошие друзья. И, хотя я не ненавижу Аску за её нимфоманию, но я восхищаюсь чистотой Рэй и, думаю, именно за это полюбил её. Однажды я расскажу ей о своих чувствах. Было бы идеально, если бы она любила меня в ответ, но я знаю, что даже если окажется, что она не разделяет моих чувств, она меня не ненавидит, и этого ей будет достаточно, чтобы согласиться встречаться со мной. По крайней мере, пока у неё нет кого-нибудь другого. И тогда мы, в конечном итоге, поженимся, заведём детей и будем жить долго и счастливо. Вот так я представляю своё, то есть, наше с Рэй, будущее.

Но довольно представлений, вернёмся к происходящим событиям. Я собирался поподглядывать за Аской, но, к моему удивлению, она не только не занималась сексом, её вообще в комнате не было. Стоял сильный запах секса, но комната была пуста. Значит, Аска вместе с любовником покинула комнату до моего прихода. Они ещё в квартире? Если так, Аска может поймать меня за подглядыванием в её комнату… Вообще-то, я думаю, Аска на самом деле знает, что я за ней подглядываю, но мы никогда об этом не говорили, так что я не знаю, что случится, если она застанет меня с поличным.

Однако, мои опасения оказались напрасными. В прихожей не было чужой обуви, и Аскиной не было тоже. Очевидно, и самой ей и её любовника не было в квартире. Интересно, куда они пошли? Может, к нему домой? Или, может, Аску вдруг пробило на романтику и они пошли на свидание? Обычно Аска не увлекается свиданиями, для неё это просто способ затащить парня в постель. Но иногда ей в голову внезапно взбредает какая-нибудь причуда, так что я бы не удивился, если бы она остановилась прямо посреди бурного секса и велела парню сводить её на свидание. Такая непредсказуемость порой раздражала, но именно за это мы с Рэй любили Аску (как друзья). С ней никогда не соскучишься.

Итак, я подтвердил отсутствие Аски, но сон по-прежнему не шёл. Так что я вышел на балкон подышать свежим воздухом. И оттуда я увидел, что Аска на самом деле была на улице неподалёку. Никаких парней рядом видно не было, зато была Рэй. Девушки стояли под деревом вишни. Я сверху не мог разглядеть, чем они занимались. И кричать громко посреди ночи тоже не хотелось. Так что я решил самому к ним спуститься.

\- Привет, девочки, чем занимаетесь? – спросил я, выходя из подъезда.  
В тот же момент я, глядя теперь на них вблизи, сам разглядел, чем они занимались. Аска была в ночнушке, а на Рэй кроме этого была юбка и петля на шее. Из этого было достаточно очевидно, чем они занимались, но я уже спросил, так что, ничего удивительно, что получил такой ответ:  
\- Сам что ли не видишь, дурак Синдзи? Отличницу вешаем, – Аска никогда не упускала возможности обозвать меня дураком, а Рэй – отличницей (и в её устах это не звучало комплиментом).  
Рэй же, наоборот, никогда не говорила лишнего, так и сейчас она лишь молча кивнула, подтверждая слова Аски.  
\- Аянами, почему ты это делаешь? – взволнованно спросил я. – Что-то случилось?  
Хоть мы и были друзьями, я не мог назвать Рэй по имени, как я называл Аску. Должно быть, из-за моих романтических чувств с ней, я жутко смущался, пытаясь звать её по имени, так что в конце концов перестал пытаться и просто звал по фамилии.

\- Сорю-сан позвонила мне и попросила прийти, – объяснила Рэй обычным спокойным тоном. – А когда я пришла, она мена ждала с этими верёвками.  
\- Ага, я тут забавлялась, – Аска подмигнула мне, – но это было как-то совсем не забавно. И вдруг я подумала: эй, а может нам повесить отличницу? Ну и вот.  
\- Ах, так это просто очередная Аскина причуда, – я облегчённо вздохнул. – А то я уже боялся, что ты разочаровалась в жизни или типа того, – добавил я, смущаясь от подобных мыслей.  
\- Ничего подобного, – ответила Рэй. – Моя жизнь вполне беззаботна. А за беспокойство… спасибо.  
Её щёчки чуть покраснели от смущения? В темноте ночи, пусть и лунной, я не был уверен, что мне не показалось.  
\- Не за что, – ответил я. Всё-таки беспокоиться о подруге – вполне нормально, особенно если ты в неё тайно влюблён.

Я сделал шаг назад и снова рассмотрел Рэй. Теперь, когда ненужные тревоги были позади, я мог как следует полюбоваться ей. Рэй была не полностью одета, что открывало взору больше её бледной кожи, чем обычно, но в рамках приличия. Отражая лунный свет, кожа Рэй как будто светилась. Это серебристое свечение было прекрасно и очень шло Рэй. Верёвок было две: одна длинная, с петлёй на шее Рэй, переброшена через ветку вишни, другой, покороче, были связаны её руки. И в то время как вторая верёвка, как и следовало ожидать, выглядела неуместной на нежных запястьях девушки, петля на шее, как ни странно, смотрелась на ней вполне естественно. Сочетание безучастного выражения лица Рэй и обрамляющей его петли, выглядело совершенно очаровательно. Она так непринуждённо смотрелась с петлёй на шее, что было трудно поверить, что она надела её всего пару минут назад. Будто эта петля всегда там была, только я не замечал. Представляю, как она будет выглядеть, когда петлю наконец пустят в дело…

Но, конечно, я не мог просто стоять в стороне, глядя на повешение Рэй.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? – спросил я девочек.  
\- Я, конечно, и сама могу справиться с каким-то там повешением, – ответила Аска. – Но раз уж ты здесь, думаю, лишним не будет, если немного поможешь.  
\- Ну, так и чем я могу помочь? – снова спросил я.  
\- Что ж… я первый раз кого-то вешаю, – неохотно созналась Аска. – Как думаешь, я всё правильно с верёвками сделала?  
Не то, чтобы у меня было в этом больше опыта, знаешь ли. Но, так и быть, проверю верёвки. Всё лучшее участие, чем никакого.

Я обошёл Рэй, внимательно изучив петлю у неё на шее. Она была большого диаметра, и я мог свободно снять её с шеи Рэй, если бы захотел.  
\- Разве петлю не стоит затянуть, после того как на шею наденешь? – спросил я Аску.  
\- Нет, я так специально оставила, – ответила Аска. – Это затягивающися узел. Он сама затянется под весом отличницы.  
\- Это что, узел для ленивых, чтобы самому не затягивать? – спросил я.  
\- Ты дурак? – произнесла Аска кричащим тоном, но при этом тихо, так как на дворе стояла глубокая ночь. Получилось даже забавно. – Это чтобы кровеносные сосуды не блокировать. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что так сработает.  
\- Не уверен, что понял, – пожал я плечами.  
\- Ну ты что… – вздохнула Аска. – Отличница, ты у нас самая умная, может объяснишь этому придурку?  
\- Хорошо, – ответила Рэй. – Видишь ли, Икари-кун, если остановить приток крови, я отключусь меньше, чем за минуту, – объяснила она, указывая на артерии у себя на шее. – Сорю-сан надеется, что такой узел позволит мне оставаться в сознании до самой смерти.  
\- Но ты же всё равно умрёшь, разве нет? – непонимающе спросил я. – Так какая разница?  
\- Нет, ну ты точно придурок, – заключила Аска. – Меня не результат смерти возбуждает, а процесс!  
\- А, так ты просто хочешь продлить мучения Аянами? – наконец понял я.  
\- Ну наконец-то до тебя дошло! – Аска победно улыбнулась.

Я исследовал вторую верёвку. Руки Рэй были связаны спереди.  
\- Думаю, тут тоже какая-нибудь хитрая задумка, – сказал я, – но я слишком тупой, чтобы понять, в чём соль.  
Я это искренне сказал, но, оказалось, теперь наши роли поменялись.  
\- Ну… – протянула Аска. – Я только про петли почитала. А это… я помню, на картинке или в фильме каком видела… там у висельника руки были связаны… ну я так же и сделала.  
\- А у него руки были связаны спереди или сзади? – спросил я.  
\- А есть разница? – спросила Аска.  
\- Аянами, скажи ей, – я открыто издевался над Аской, возвращая ей тот же аргумент, что она использовала против меня.  
\- Я полагаю, руки того висельника были связаны сзади, чтобы он не мог дотянуться до верёвки и попытаться ослабить её, – объяснила Рэй. – Однако, я не думаю, что это сработает так, – она продемонстрировала, что спокойно может дотянуться руками до петли.  
\- Что, так ты можешь освободиться? – Аска снова полу-кричала. – Надо было сразу сказать!  
\- Не думаю, что смогу освободиться, – Рэй отвечала обычным мягким тоном, не обращая внимания на крик Аски. – Но улучить вдох-другой было бы кстати.  
\- К какой ещё стати? – не поняла Аска.  
\- Это продлит мои мучения, – объяснила Рэй в своей обычной беспристрастной манере.

\- Однако, – добавил я, – верёвка тут не делает разницы.  
\- Значит, и не помешает, так? – сказала Аска. – Можно оставить, не к чему заморачиваться и снимать.  
\- Есть к чему, – указал я. – Для неё есть лучшее применение.  
\- О? – заинтересовалась Аска. – Это какое же?  
\- Очевидно, мы можем связать ноги Аянами, – ответил я. – Если мы этого не сделаем, она сможет свободнее дрыгать ногами в воздухе, отчего верёвка быстрее затянется.  
\- Другими словами, если мы ей свяжем ноги, то ещё продлим мучения? – поняла Аска.  
\- По крайней мере, я надеюсь, – сказал я.  
\- Стоит попробовать, – кивнула Аска. – Дурак Синдзи, приступай к исполнению!

\- Можно? – я потянулся к рукам Рэй.  
\- Конечно, – ответила она.  
И хотя она разрешила, всё равно было довольно смущающе прикасаться к ней. Я аккуратно развязал верёвку и опустился на корточки, чтобы связать ей ноги.  
\- Эй, дурак Синдзи, даже не думай ей под юбку подгдядывать!  
Я, конечно, и не собирался, и Аска это знала, но не могла упустить возможности надо мной поиздеваться. Я пытался не обращать на неё внимания, но подобный комментарий меня довольно сильно смутил. Может, поэтому, когда я закончил с верёвкой и встал на ноги, то не особо подумав сказал:  
\- Аянами, проверь, достаточно ли туго.  
Она попыталась сделать шаг, но верёвка этому помешала, и Рэй стала падать на меня. Я её поймал и теперь, совершенно неожиданно, мы были в объятьях друг друга посреди лунной ночи. По крайней мере никто не упал на землю. А её глаза были так близко…  
\- Рэй, ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросил я, в быстром потоке смущающих событий не заметив, что назвал её по имени.  
\- Да, – ответила она с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе. Это от падения, или она тоже была смущена? – Верёвка хорошо держит.  
\- А… вот и славно… – я чувствовал, что должен был сказать что-нибудь ещё, но ничего не приходило в голову.

Не знаю почему, но я всё ещё держал Рэй в своих объятьях. И, к моему удивлению, она тоже меня держала. Она ещё не оправилась от падения, или тут что-то ещё?..  
\- Ты назвал меня Рэй, – заметила она. – Ты никогда раньше не называл меня по имени. Это что-то значит?  
Ой, кажется, время для сцены признания в любви. Моё лицо зарделось, и на мгновение мне захотелось в панике убежать. Но вдруг я понял кое-что. У Рэй на шее петля, уже надета. Она просто помучается несколько минут и всё, её больше не будет. А значит не будет никаких неловких сцен, типа того, когда на следующий день мы встретимся в школе и не будем знать, как смотреть друг другу в глаза. Это же отличный шанс признаться, и я действительно буду придурком, если упущу такой подарок судьбы. Так что я отбросил нерешительность и прямо сказал:  
\- Это значит, что я люблю тебя.  
И уж с такого расстояния я точно мог разглядеть, что щёчки Рэй покрылись румянцем.  
\- Значит… – впервые я видел, чтобы Рэй не находила слов. – По имени зовут тех, кого любят?  
\- Типа того, – подтвердил я.  
\- Синдзи… значит, ты и Сорю-сан любишь?  
\- А, нет, что ты, с ней мы просто друзья…

Я разорвал объятья и начал сыпать оправдания, как вдруг понял, что она сказала за мгновение до этого. Она назвала меня Синдзи сразу после моего пояснения, что по имени зовут любимых. У этого могло быть только одно объяснение!  
\- Я люблю только тебя, Рэй, – раз уж я уже отбросил все сомнения, теперь я мог открыто это сказать. – А ты меня любишь?  
\- Да, – ответила она почти шёпотом. – Я тебя всегда… любила. Но не знала, что с этим делать.  
\- Ну, вообще, когда кого-то любишь, нужно подойти и признаться, – сказал я ей, хотя не то, чтобы сам этому следовал.  
\- Учту на будущее, – ответила Рэй со всей ответственностью.  
На полном серьёзе делать такие заявления с петлёй на шее, это было так в духе Рэй. Я не мог удержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться от её неуместной серьёзности.  
\- Ну ты даешь, – выдавил я сквозь смех. – На какое ещё будущее ты это собралась учитывать?  
\- И правда, – Рэй кивнула и весело улыбнулась.  
Ах, как красива была её улыбка… Рэй редко улыбалась, но от того каждая улыбка становилась только ценнее. Прогнав серьёзность, Рэй теперь была в подобающем случаю настроении. Самое время её вешать.

\- Прости, что так долго, – извинился я, обернувшись к Аске. – Всё готово. Можешь наслаждаться медленной и мучительной смертью Рэй.  
\- А мне уже не надо! – фыркнула Аска. – Надоело ждать. Я ухожу!  
И ушла… я растеряно проводил её взглядом. После всех приготовлений ради повешения Рэй, вот так взять и уйти? Конечно, такая переменчивость не была для неё чем-то новым, но я всё равно такого не ожидал. Может, это у неё ревность от наших с Рэй любовных разговоров?  
\- Аска, стой! – окликнул я, но она уже не слышала или притворялась, что не слышала, и зашла в подъезд.  
\- И… – растеряно произнесла Рэй. – Что теперь?..  
\- Ну… думаю, можешь идти домой… – я беспомощно развёл руками.  
\- Я так не думаю, – ответила Рэй.  
\- А, точно, совсем забыл.  
Я неохотно опустился на корточки, развязать верёвку, связывающую ноги Рэй.  
Но всё-таки как обидно, а? Я уже ждал, что увижу тебя повешенной, Рэй. Ведь, знаешь, петля на шее тебе очень идёт. Готов поспорить, ты выглядела бы ещё лучше вися на ней, неподвижная и безжизненная. И мучения, о которых так говорила Аска, – должно быть, было бы то ещё зрелище, как думаешь? Ну зато ей тоже не достанется.  
Пока я неспешно развязывал верёвку, свободный конец другой верёвки, свисающей с ветки вишни, привлёк внимание Рэй. Она с интересом смотрела на неё, потом взяла в руки и изучила поближе, будто нашла решение проблемы, которая её беспокоила, и хотела убедиться, что оно это действительно оно. И, когда я закончил с короткой верёвкой и поднялся на ноги, она передала свободный конец длинной верёвки мне в руки.  
\- Что? – я растеряно уставился на верёвку, не видя в неё ничего особенного.  
\- Повесь меня, – открыто сказала Рэй.

Я замер на секунду, пока переваривал ей сказанной.  
\- Ах, я что, вслух говорил? – понял я. – Рэй, ты не пойми меня неправильно. Конечно, мне было бы приятно видеть твою смерть. Но это же не значит, что я хочу твоей смерти. Напротив, я всегда мечтал о нашем будущем. Как мы будем встречаться, а потом поженимся. Заведём детей и будем жить вместе долго и счастливо. Как ты на это смотришь?  
\- Но ведь… – Рэй вдруг пробило на эмоции. – Я мечтала о том же самом, – сказала она. – От того, что мы мечтаем об одном и том же, по мне будто разливается тепло… это и есть счастье?  
\- Думаю, это оно, – ответил я, сам чувствуя то же тепло внутри.  
Я нежно обнял Рэй, чтобы мы могли разделить тепло друг друга.  
\- Ты ничего не говорил, – произнесла Рэй после того, как я неохотно выпустил её из объятий.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ты не говорил вслух, – пояснила Рэй. – Но я рада, что моя смерть доставит тебе удовольствие.  
\- Но зачем? – непонимающе спросил я. – Аска же всё равно не смотрит.  
\- Я прошу не ради Сорю-сан, – сказала Рэй. – Я прошу ради себя.  
\- В каком смысла?  
\- Сорю-сан разбудила меня посреди ночи своим внезапным звонком и велела немедленно приходить. Я примчалась, ни слова не сказав, даже не оделась толком. Неужели это всё только ради того, чтобы просто развернуться и идти домой?

Её слова поразили меня до глубины души. Как же я раньше не понял? Должно быть, я действительно полный дурак. Рэй ведь тоже человек, и у неё тоже есть чувства. Кому будет приятно вскочить посреди ночи и примчаться по первому зову подруги только ради того, чтобы получить от ворот поворот? От мысли о том, что после всех хлопот, Рэй так и останется не повешенной, мне стало её так жаль.  
\- Бедная моя, – выдохнул я, протянув руку навстречу и нежно погладив её по щеке. – Прости, что был так слеп. Я тебя сейчас же убью. Даже если верёвка не сработает, я тебя своими руками задушу, шею сверну, череп о бордюр раскрошу… Ах, если бы только можно было убивать тебя снова и снова, я бы это всё испробовал…  
Рэй залилась краской, тронутая моей решимостью.  
\- Как бы то ни было, ты не увидишь рассвета, – заключил я, взявшись за её мизинец своим, – обещаю.  
\- Спасибо, – ответила она просто и искренне.  
\- Ну всё, – сказал я. – До встречи на том свете.  
\- Мы не встретимся, – неожиданно ответила Рэй. – Я ведь клон, у меня нет души, а значит и жизни после смерти.  
\- Первый раз слышу, – растеряно сказал я.  
\- А ты и не спрашивал.  
\- И как это – не иметь души? – спросил я. – Звучит печально.  
\- Вовсе нет, – ответила Рэй. – Это придаёт мне уверенности. Я знаю, что я – это я. Не сосуд для бессмертной души и не душа, овладевшая телом. Я – это я и ничего кроме. Так что, когда я умру, то умру именно я. Это чувство завершённости бесценно. Я ни за что бы не променяла его на жизнь после смерти.  
Рэй так тепло говорила о смерти, что мне не терпелось подарить её ей. Я чуть натянул верёвку, показывая свою готовность.  
\- Подожди, – сказала Рэй. – Дай вдохнуть.  
Я смотрел как Рэй сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, давая своей крови насытиться кислородом. Короткая верёвка больше не связывала её ноги, так что она хотела компенсировать потерянную продолжительность мучений.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Синдзи, – сказала она, прежде чем сделала последний глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Рэй, – ответил я и потянул верёвку.

Сначала натянутая верёвка лишь оказала неудобное давление на шею Рэй. Я потянул ещё и Рэй пришлось подняться на цыпочки. Я снова потянул верёвку и, наконец, Рэй оторвалась от земли. Она кончиками пальцев ног нащупывала землю и почти дотягивалась до неё, так что для пущей уверенности я поднял её ещё на несколько сантиметров. Рэй была совсем не тяжёлой, но как знать, как долго мне придётся её держать, пока она не умрёт. Мне запоздало подумалось, что я мог бы привязать свой конец верёвки к другой ветке, или стволу, или ещё чему-нибудь. Но глядя в глаза возлюбленной и видя в них бесконечное доверие, я чувствовал личную ответственность за повешение. Ведь я обещал убить её собственными руками, а значит так и сделаю. Меня переполняла сила любви, и казалось, я могу свернуть горы.

Сначала Рэй совсем не дёргалась. Ей хватало воздуха с последнего вздоха, так что она просто смирно висела. Из-за натянутой на шее петли, она не могла говорить, но нам не нужны были слова, мы всё могли прочитать во взглядах друг друга. Чувства смешались в сердце Рэй: любовь ко мне, счастье от взаимности любви, восторг от надвигающейся кончины, – вместе сливаясь в переполняющую радость. Рэй была так красива в своём ликующем предвкушении смерти. Было так приятно видеть её такой.

Время шло и Рэй становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее противиться инстинкту дышать. Кислород от последнего вздоха заканчивался и её тело требовало ещё. Рэй напряглась, изо всех сил борясь со спазмами, но в конце концов она больше не могла этого выдержать. Она попыталась вздохнуть, но это не сработало, горящая боль в лёгких лишь усилилась. Выражение её лица сменилось с ликования на вымученную улыбку, потом на с трудом сдерживаемую боль, и наконец разразилось агонией. Слёзы текли из глаз от боли, она пыталась кричать, но звука не было. Она бесконтрольно дрыгалась, и каждое подёргивание я чувствовал через верёвку. Наши взгляды больше не пересекались, но мне и не нужно было заглядывать ей в глаза, чтобы увидеть, какую нестерпимую боль она чувствует. Теперь я понял, почему Аске был более важен именно процесс. Пусть даже Рэй сама попросила меня повесить её, пусть даже она превыше всего ценила свою финитность, но её тело всё равно до конца сражалось за жизнь. Все извивания и дрыгания Рэй были уморительны в своей тщетности. Это никак не помогало ей избежать неизбежного, и могло послужить только развлечению зрителей. А раз единственным зрителем был я, то я старался насладиться зрелищем как следует, чтобы оно было не напрасно.

Рэй потянулась руками к шее. Повинуясь ли инстинкту, или пытаясь продлить свои мучения в соответствии с планом, но она приложила все усилия, чтобы ослабить петлю. Ей удалось сделать лишь слабый вдох, прежде чем невольные конвульсии снова отрезали ей воздух. Она билась ногами, будто пытаясь оттолкнуться от воздуха, но тем лишь сильнее затягивала верёвку.  
\- Эй, не дёргайся ты так, – пожаловался я. – Ты у меня верёвку из рук вырываешь.  
Не знаю, слышала ли Рэй меня. Она была слишком занята борьбой за следующий вдох. В этот раз ей даже удалось произвести звук, который должен был быть криком, но вышло больше похоже на кашель. Слёзы скатывались по её лицу, блестя в лунном свете словно звёзды. Сконцентрировавшись на ослаблении руками петли, Рэй совсем не контролировала свои ноги, и они извивались в страстном танце. Думаю, я даже пару раз уловил взглядом её белые трусики. Не знаю, сократило ли развязывание ног её мучения, но уж точно сделало из него лучшее зрелище. Вид адских мук Рэй был райски красив.

Со временем Рэй становилась всё слабее, но всё ещё была жива и отчаянно корчилась, и было совершенно непонятно, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться. Я, конечно, был рад, что все приготовления ради продления её мук сработали как надо, но на мгновение я даже заволновался, собирается ли она вообще умирать. Не могу же я её вечно держать, а если бы и мог, я ведь обещал прикончить её до зари. Впрочем, до утра было ещё много времени, так что я отбросил тревоги, продолжая держать верёвку и любоваться предсмертным танцем своей возлюбленной. Я знал, что её агония была неподдельной, и это наполняло моё сердце радостью.  
Я смотрел на очередную попытку Рэй освободить горло от стеснившей его верёвки. Она вцепилась в петлю и рванула её вниз со всей силой, на какую была способна. Но, оказалось, что на этот раз её цель – не вдох. За короткое мгновение, пока её горло было относительно свободно, она собралась с силами что-то произнести. Она говорила быстро, голос её был слабым хриплым, так что я не сразу разобрал слова. А когда разобрал, то был в полнейшем шоке. Она говорила: «опусти… меня…».

Опустить… От неожиданности я чуть было так и не сделал, но вовремя остановился. Было поразительно, насколько невыносимой должна быть боль, если Рэй просит прекратить её. И как бы ни было мне приятно наблюдать её мучения, я бы даже мог подумать о том, чтобы действительно опустить её, чтобы спасти от этой боли. Но было одно «но». Опустив Рэй, я не только прекращу её боль, но и не дам умереть. Определённо, никто из нас этого не хотел. Так что Рэй придётся потерпеть ещё, если она так хочет умереть.  
\- Прости, Рэй, – сказал я, не зная, услышит ли она. – Но, как говорится, страданье – семя наслажденья.

Прошло ещё некоторое время. Рэй уже давно не глотала воздуха. Она всё ещё держалась руками за петлю, но была изнеможена. Силы покидали её тело, и её конвульсии становились слабее. На щеках были засохшие потоки слёз, а поверх них лились новые. Из полуоткрытого рта капала слюна. Я понял, что Рэй больше не сможет вдохнуть. Она тоже это понимала, и беспомощность лишь усиливала её страдания. Видеть её отчаяние было потрясающе. Я был рад, что не опустил её.  
И вдруг, из последних сил, Рэй вся напряглась и осилила ещё одну фразу. Разборчивых звуков не получилось, но я пытался читать по губам. «Не… чу… рать…» Что ещё за «нечурать»? Бред какой-то. Ой, стоп. Так это же «не хочу умирать». Вот это совсем выбило меня из колеи. Я чуть не выпустил из рук верёвку. Как это Рэй не хочет умирать? Быть такого не может. Если бы не хотела – могла бы просто петлю на шею не надевать. И пока мы всё подготавливали Рэй ничем не дала знать, что имеет что-то против смерти. Не говоря уже о том, как она ценила свою финитность, и с каким восторгом глядела навстречу смерти в самом начале повешения. Я, наверное, просто неверно прочитал по губам?

«Не хочу умирать», – раздалось эхом в моей голове, отчётливо, как если бы Рэй произнесла это вслух. Моя уверенность пошатнулась. Повешение Рэй было величайшим наслаждением в моей жизни, но было ли это правильным поступком? Было ещё время всё остановить. Я всё ещё могу опустить Рэй на землю, развязать петлю, обнять Рэй и вытереть её слёзы, пообещать никогда больше не причинять ей боли. И мы могли бы осуществить нашу общую мечту. Казалось бы, только что я размышлял о том, как долго умирает Рэй, а теперь это напротив происходило слишком стремительно. Какой выбор верен? Сдержать обещание и убить Рэй? Или нарушить, позволив ей жить? Я должен решить прямо сейчас. Моя хватка ослабла на мгновение от нерешительности…

И тут я снова встретился с Рэй взглядом. Наши взгляды пересеклись лишь на мгновение, ведь хоть и слабо, но она всё ещё билась в агонии. Но этого краткого мгновения было достаточно. Глаза Рэй были наполнены невыносимой болью. Я почти сам чувствовал её, давление петли, горящие лёгкие, недостаток кислорода. Всего мгновение тени её боли окунуло меня в ужас, а ведь Рэй чувствовала это постоянно вот уже… сколько бы там минут ни прошло.  
Но за всей этой болью в глазах Рэй была единственная искра ясного разума. И через эту крохотную брешь я мог заглянуть в самую глубь её сердва. И то, что я там увидел, было прекрасно. Рэй молилась. Вся её оставшаяся сила воли была посвящена единственной молитве. «Пожалуйста», – молила она, – «пожалуйста, не отпускай верёвку».  
Вот оно. Теперь я понял. Всё тело Рэй предало её, даже её язык, борясь за жизнь и противясь смерти как любое живое существо. Но сама Рэй никогда не передумывала. Её желание умереть было искренним. Разве могло быть иначе? Каким я был дураком, что сомневался в Рэй. Она доверилась мне, мне стоило ответить тем же. Но, к счастью, я ещё не сделал непоправимой ошибки. Верёвка ещё была в моих руках. Я всё ещё мог всё сделать правильно.

\- Не волнуйся, Рэй, – сказал я ободряюще, – я тебя не отпущу.  
Я изо всех сил схватился за верёвку и даже посильнее потянул за неё, подняв Рэй ещё чуть выше. От усилившегося давления на шее, Рэй вдруг перестала дёргаться. Её руки отпустили петлю и повисли безжизненно по сторонам. Рэй просто смирно висела в воздухе как в самом начале, будто выказывая облегчение, что я не отпустил её. Но Рэй ещё была жива. Её тело наконец сдалось, но сознание ещё не было мертво. Искажённое муками лицо вновь расслабилось. Похоже, она так далеко за гранью, что уже не чувствует боли. Приложив немалые усилия, Рэй смогла сконцентрировать на мне свой мутный взгляд. Пусть даже так, он ясно читался. Своим взглядом она спрашивала, понравилось ли мне.  
\- Никогда не видел ничего красивее, – ответил я. – А тебе как?  
Взгляд Рэй был наполнен любовью и благодарностью. Теперь она была рада, что ответила на звонок и проделала весь этот путь, пусть даже посреди ночи. Все эти хлопоты стоили того, и больше Рэй было не о чем жалеть.

Постепенно свет в глазах Рэй угасал вместе с её жизнью. Угасали её ощущения. Теперь она смотрела сквозь меня. Она ничего не видела и не ощущала. Её сознание оказалось в одиночестве посреди пустой темноты. Она ринулась сквозь тьму, но как бы далеко не бежала, в конце тоннеля не было света. Рэй не останавливалась. Она бежала и бежала, целеустремлённо, пока наконец не наткнулась на стену. Вот оно. Тупик. Рэй вздохнула с облегчением. Всё-таки не будет никакой жизни после смерти. Это был конец, завершение существования. Рэй всегда считала свою финитность благом, и теперь, столкнувшись с ней, была уверена в этом как никогда. Умирало не просто тело Рэй, но самая её сущность. Она уменьшалась с каждым моментом, но пока была жива хоть одна нервная клетка, она было переполнено блаженством. Широко раскрытые глаза Рэй, мокрые от слёз счастья, уставились в ничто, а полуоткрытый рот сложился в восторженную улыбку в тот момент, когда последняя искра жизни погасла в её глазах. Рэй умерла, и я был на седьмом небе от счастья.

Всё закончилось, и закончилось успешно. Я хорошо постарался и могу гордиться собой. Но моим усталым рукам нужен был отдых, так что я, наконец, привязал свой конец верёвки. Это заняло некоторое время, но Рэй теперь никуда не денется. Закончив с верёвкой, я вернулся к своей возлюбленной. Её безжизненное тело под вишней безмятежно покачивалось в такт лёгкому ветерку, её мёртвое личико, умытое слезами, сияло в лунном свете. Как красиво. Даже ручейки мочи, выпущенные расслабленным мочевым пузырём, обвивали её ноги в манере, которую я могу описать лишь как элегантную. Я обнял Рэй. Её тело было холодным, а сердце не билось. Она ни на что не реагировала. Было так чудесно держать в руках её мёртвое тело. Я слизнул несколько слезинок с её лица. Они были приятно солёными. Потом я заглянул Рэй прямо в глаза. В них ничего нельзя было прочитать. Вместо бесконечной вселенной, там теперь была совершенно пустое небытие. В восхищении я не мог отвести взгляда. Рэй была прекрасна. Очаровательна. Мертва.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем меня отвлёк голос Аски.  
\- Эй, сколько ты там будешь стоять? – сказала она. – Подошёл бы мне подсобил.  
Я обернулся, удивлённый и растерянный. Разве она не ушла домой? Видимо, нет. Аска сидела на скамейке, откинувшись на спинку, наблюдая и наслаждаясь нашим с Рэй представлением. Её трусики лежали в сторонке, а руки были заняты ублажением собственной киски меж широко раздвинутых ног. Я смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
\- Ч-что ты делаешь?  
\- А на что это похоже? – ответила Аска так буднично, как позволяло её занятие. – Получаю свою долю удовольствия, конечно! Не оставлять же всё тебе?  
\- Но… ты разве не ушла? – спросил я, всё ещё глядя прочь.  
\- Как только я заметила, что ты не идёшь следом, то вернулась проверить, в чём дело. Так что я видела всё практически с самого начала, – объяснила Аска. – Эй, и хватит уже отворачиваться! Я с тобой разговариваю, мог бы проявить немного уважения и посмотреть мне в глаза. Ну, ты же постоянно за мной подглядываешь! Чего вдруг теперь-то засмущался?  
По тону Аски не было похоже, что она жаждет моего взгляда из-за эксгибиционистских побуждений, скорее она действительно не понимала, почему я не могу посмотреть ей в глаза. Хотя, в самом деле, почему? Аска была права: я за ней постоянно подглядывал. Я только не знал, считает ли она это приемлемым, и вот теперь она подтвердила, что считает. Так что у меня нет причин прятать взгляд, кроме собственной застенчивости. Поборов её, я поднял взгляд на Аску. Она продолжала мастурбировать, позволяя мне смотреть и привыкнуть к такому зрелищу.

\- Ну, так ты мне поможешь? – наконец спросила она.  
\- Чем?  
\- Вылижи мою киску и доведи меня до оргазма, – объяснила она.  
\- Что?!  
\- Выполняй, возражения выскажешь позже, – потребовала Аска.  
После такого возвышенного и чувственного опыта с Рэй опускаться до чего-то такого пошлого и грязного… Но, в конце концов, это именно Аскино сексуальное желание привело ко всем событиям этой ночи, окончившимися моими объятьями с мёртвой Рэй. Было бы нечестно это желание не удовлетворить.  
Я опустился на колени перед рыжей, её киска оказалась прямо передо мной. Я первый раз видел половые органы девушки, но сейчас было не время изучать анатомию. Нужно было делать дело. Я высунул язык и нащупал им то, что по порнухе и книжкам было известно мне как клитор. Аска издала приглушённый стон. Она не сводила глаз с безжизненного тела Рэй. Я немного полизал её клитор, а потом засунул язык ей в киску. Там было тепло и язык легко скользнул внутрь. Вкус был странный, но не плохой. Я исследовал киску Аски изнутри своим языком, и, так как она была уже предельно возбуждена, её сразил чрезвычайно мощный оргазм. Сколько я за ней подглядывал, ни разу такого сильного оргазма не наблюдал. Повешение Рэй действительно помогло.

Мне в рот потекла жидкость с тем же вкусом, что и раньше. Я отстранился, не решаясь проглотить, и поднял взгляд на Аску. Она приобняла руками моё лицо и подняла вплотную к своему. В следующее мгновение её язык был уже у меня во рту, жадно ища каждую каплю той жидкости. Только когда Аска удостоверилась, что больше уже не высосет, она отстранилась и с довольным видом проглотила. Увидев на примере, что жидкость съедобна, я проглотил то, что осталось у меня во рту. Аска откинулась на спинку, вновь любуясь телом Рэй. Её трусики всё ещё лежали рядом на скамейке, ноги широко раскрыты, а киска и внутренняя сторона бёдер залиты кончёй, но всё это никак её не беспокоило. Ещё бы, после такого бурного оргазма.

Я сел рядом с Аской и тоже стал любоваться Рэй. Я подумал о том, как приду в школу утром, а за партой у окна никого не будет. Учитель на перекличке назовёт имя Рэй, но никто не отзовётся. Только я улыбнусь, тепло вспоминая эту ночь. Рэй больше нет и никогда будет, я не встречу её даже по ту сторону. Её просто больше не существует. Это было такое возвышенное чувство, что даже вылизывание киски Аски не помешало. Ну, а раз так, значит в этом и не было ничего такого.

\- Спасибо, что поделился, – заговорила наконец Аска. – В смысле, кончёй.  
\- Так вот чем девочки кончают, – ответил я. – Неплохо. Этот солёный вкус напомнил мне о вкус слёз Рэй.  
\- Ха, вообще-то это была по большей части конча моего сегодняшнего любовника, – сказала Аска. – Ты же знаешь, я люблю, чтобы парни кончали в меня.  
\- Оу… – я не нашёл, что сказать.  
\- Да ладно, ты же первый раз пробуешь, откуда тебе было знать, – Аска по-своему поняла мой вздох.  
\- А ещё это был мой первый поцелуй, – признался я.  
\- Ты что же, и с Рэй ни разу не целовался?  
\- Если ты не заметила, я ей только сегодня признался.  
\- Ну вот бы и поцеловал.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу так сразу.

Пока мы говорили, мы не смотрели друг на друга, но только на Рэй. Мы оба хотели навсегда отпечатать эту ночь в своей памяти.  
\- Вообще-то я расчитывал на первый поцелуй на нашу с Рэй свадьбу, – продолжил я.  
\- Но теперь это невозможно, – ответила Аска. – Что теперь будешь делать?  
\- По поводу поцелуя?  
\- Придурок, по поводу своего будущего.  
\- Даже не знаю, – честно ответил я. – Я всегда представлял своё будущее вместе с Рэй и даже не рассматривал другие варианты. Но теперь остались только мы с тобой.  
\- Так… – медленно произнесла Аска, – может… ты… со мной будешь встречаться?  
\- Может, – согласился я. – Это кажется наиболее разумным вариантом.  
Странно, но я совсем не стеснялся и не чувствовал неловкости, в отличие от того, когда я говорил о любви с Рэй. А всё дело в том, что я не любил Аску в романтическом смысле, от неё моё сердце не билось чаще и мысли не путались. Однако, моя любовь к ней как к другу была искренней. Полагаю, Аска чувствует ко мне то же самое.

Она отвернулась от Рэй и посмотрела на меня.  
\- Даже если я заставила тебя убить свою любимую? – спросила она, удивлённая моим быстрым согласием.  
\- Ты меня не заставляла, я сам это сделал, – поправил её я. – Но всё равно спасибо, – сказал я, оборачиваясь к Аске в ответ и беря её руку в свою. – Я представить себе не мог, что это окажется такое блаженное чувство. И, конечно, мне бы никогда в голову не пришло самому такое сделать. Так что, если бы не твоя внезапная причуда, у меня бы никогда не было этого уникального опыта. Спасибо тебе за это. От нас обоих.  
\- Оу… не представляю, как что-то подобное может быть блаженным…  
\- Попробуй как-нибудь, – посоветовал я. – Закончи жизнь любимого собственными руками.  
\- Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу кого-нибудь полюбить, – сказала Аска. – Но буду иметь в виду.

\- И да, не думай, что я тебя попросила встречаться, потому что ты мне нравишься или типа того, – продолжила она. – Мне просто нужен кто-то, кто взял бы на себя ответственность.  
\- Ответственность?  
\- Ты должен понимать, что если я продолжу в том же духе, а я намереваюсь продолжать, то рано или поздно залечу. Мне нужен кто-то, кто был бы готов жениться на мне и растить ребёнка, пока я продолжу трахаться налево и направо. Я пойму, если ты откажешься.  
\- Не волнуйся, я не имею возражений, – ответил я ободряюще. – Разве не для этого нужны друзья?  
\- Ага, и ещё чтобы их вешать, – Аска рассмеялась собственной шутке, бросая взгляд на Рэй. – И раз уж мы только друзья, у нас не будет никакого секса даже после свадьбы, ты это понимаешь?  
\- Думаю, придётся с этим смириться, - вздохнул я.  
\- Кроме разве что орального секса как только что, – уточнила Аска. – Люблю, когда кто-то вычищает мою киску от спермы, но редко кто из парней на такое идёт.  
\- Думаю, я могу этим заниматься, – сказал я. – Уже представляю, как каждый раз солёный вкус спермы твоих любовников будет напоминать мне о слезах Рэй.  
\- О, ты такой романтик.  
\- После событий этой ночи, я ни за что не смогу забыть Рэй. Тебя это беспокоит?  
\- Конечно, нет! Мы же все втроём дружили, какой смысл ревновать. Кроме того, я и сама ни за что не забуду отличницу… Рэй. В конце концов, её смерть подарила мне лучший оргазм в моей жизни.  
\- И не только один оргазм, – сказал я. – Уверен, ты будешь вспоминать эту ночь ещё много раз. И ещё ты получила меня.  
\- И правда, – Аска задумалась. – Думаешь, она это предвидела?  
\- Этого мы никогда не узнаем, – сказал я и снова обратил свой взор к Рэй. Верёвку было почти не видно в ночи, а тело её сияло в лунном свете, так что голубовласка казалась ангелом, парящим над землёй. Порыв ветра чуть качнул её тело, и горстка лепестков вишни медленно упала с дерева. Некоторые приземлились на волосы и плечи Рэй. Ах, даже если бы в этом больше не было никакой пользы, одна эта милая сцена стоила того, чтобы лишить её жизни.

Эпилог

Какой странный сон мне только что приснился. Будто Аска вызвонила Рэй и собиралась её повесить. А Рэй как ни в чём ни бывало согласилась, так же обыденно, как соглашалась вместе идти со школы. Более того, я предложил свою помощь с повешением, и в итоге вообще убил Рэй собственными руками.  
Но это же было нереально, не так ли? Определённо, это был всего лишь сон. И когда я встану, первым делом поутру увижу лицо Рэй. Я с наслаждением потянулся в кровати, предвещая этот момент, и наконец открыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, Рэй.

Она ни чуть не изменилась с той ночи. Висела на верёвке перед моей кроватью посреди комнаты, а на стене за ней красочные обои изображали цветущую вишню. Воспоминания о её смерти вернулись ко мне тёплыми нежными волнами блаженства.  
\- Всё-таки это был не сон. Как я рад.  
На самом деле мы сохранили тело Рэй, чтобы оно не разлагалось и её красота оставалась нетронутой навечно. Когда мы купили собственный дом, то обустроили спальню как напоминание о том дне, когда причуда Аски изменила жизни всех нас. Мы даже оставили на теле Рэй ту же одежду. И каждое утро просыпаясь мы вспоминали события той ночи и переживали их снова и снова.

Хотя Аски сейчас рядом не было. По звукам секса из соседней комнаты я понял, что она была занята обслуживанием клиента. Она стала профессиональной проституткой и зарабатывала много денег. Это благодаря ей мы смогли купить этот дом. И раз она у нас в семье зарабатывала на хлеб, было честно, что домашние заботы пали на мои плечи. Иногда Аска обслуживала клиентов у них дома, а иногда приводила к нам – у нас для этого была специальная комната. Некоторые клиенты даже платили дополнительно за то, чтобы трахать мою жену у меня на глазах. И так как дрочить, глядя на занимающуюся сексом Аски, было одним из двух единственных разрешённых видом секса для меня, то я всегда радостно соглашался.  
Но что мне больше всего нравилось в Аскиной работе – это даже не то, что она хорошо оплачивалась, и не то, что мне иногда перепадал шанс за ней понаблюдать. А то, что сама Аска любила свою работу. А когда ты занимаешься любимым делом – это и есть счастье. Так что, я не мог придумать работы, лучше подходящей для Аски.

Когда же клиент ушёл, Аска пришла ко мне в спалню. Из одежды на ней была только ночнушка и никаких трусиков.  
\- Я смотрю, ты уже проснулся, – сказала она. – Я хотела разбудить тебя, опустившись наполненной спермой киской тебе в рот, ну да ладно.  
Её очень нравилось будить меня таким образом, и она никогда не упускала подобного шанса.  
\- Хотя бы почисть мою киску как обычно.  
Она села на край кровати и раздвинула ноги. Отработанным движением я встал перед ней на колени и приступил к делу. Это был второй из разрешённых мне видов секса.  
\- Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? – строго спросила она.  
\- Как я мог забыть? – ответил я, наслаждаясь текущим мне в рот вкусом последних слёз Рэй. – Прошло ровно десять лет.

Каждый год мы отмечали этот день пикником на могиле Рэй. Ведь то, что мы повесили в комнате – по большей части просто чучело. Всё, что в нём не было использовано, было похоронено здесь – под тем же вишнёвым деревом, где мы повесили её.  
Итак, мы втроём снова собрались здесь, чтобы почтить память Рэй. Втроём – это я, Аска и наша любимая дочь Сакура. Конечно, хоть я и говорю «наша дочь», на самом деле она дочь Аски и кого-то из её клиентов. А я до сих пор девственник, и так и останусь, всё-таки я не собираюсь изменять жене.  
Но это не мешает мне любить Сакуру. Она действительно мне как родная. И даже с такой матерью, она чистое и невинное дитя, чему, я полагаю, помогло моё воспитание: я всегда рассказывал ей о чистоте Рэй и говорил следовать её примеру. На самом деле даже её имя (Сакура – вишня) – в честь той ночи. Так что мы привели её сегодня с собой, чтобы показать то дерево, в честь которого она была названа, и рассказать связанную с этим историю. Мы ей рассказывали её не в первый раз, но она как всегда слушала с интересом.

\- И тогда я сказала, что не представляю, как такое может вызывать чувство блаженства.  
\- А я посоветовал твоей маме самой однажды попробовать и собственными руками убить любимого человека.  
\- На что я ответила, что вряд ли когда-нибудь полюблю. И действительно, так и не полюбила…  
\- Но мама, ты не права, – сказала Сакура. – Кое-кого ты всё-таки любишь.  
\- Имеешь в виду папу? – ответила Аска. – Нет, даже сейчас я к нему отношусь только как к другу.  
\- Но ты забываешь, что есть и другие виды любви, а не только романтическая, - сказала Сакура, выискивая что-то в своей сумочке. – На самом деле, говорят, что самая сильная любовь – это любовь родителя к ребёнку.  
Я посмотрел на Аску, а она на меня. Я увидел в её глазах искру возбуждения. Мы думали об одном и том же.  
И когда мы вновь обернулись к Сакуре, то она протягивала нам верёвку. Каждый из нас знал, что мы никогда не отказывали своей любимой дочери в её любых причудах.


End file.
